Such a Thing as Too Perfect
by SugarDevil
Summary: I’ve read some good fics gone bad by ppl who make their own characters who are just a little too perfect. A fic for all those Mary Sue's. Has Spike, Buffy, Xander, Willow, and my own character


Title: Such a Thing as Too Perfect

Author: sugardevil

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, I do own Trisha.

WARNING: slight slash (Spike/Xander)

Rating: K+

Summary: I've read some good fics gone bad by ppl who make their own characters who are just a little too perfect

Xander fell on his face with a grunt, he knew splitting up wouldn't be a good plan. He should have known, being the demon magnet he was, that the Daqzuaznos would zone in on him. It wasn't fair to be killed by a demon he couldn't even pronounce.

Scratch that, an eight foot tall group of demons with spikes and claws he couldn't pronounce. He was screwed.

He closed his eyes, getting ready for the claws to rip through his stomach. After awhile he realized he wasn't being gutted, he slowly opened his eyes and gasped.

A dark figure was beating the demons. It attacked each one with poise and agility that no other being could possibly posses. In a matter of seconds all twenty demons were killed.

Xander gasped again as the figure turned and offered him it's hand.

It was a woman, she was absolutely beautiful. Her long raven hair flowed down her back, framing her stunning blue eyes. Her perfect ruby lips formed a smirk as she spoke to Xander.

"you gonna take my hand anytime soon?" Her voice spoke out like bells. Xander took his eyes off her perfect frame and took her hand.

"I… uh, um, mlah. ……Xander" Xander stuttered to the amazing woman.

"Nice to meet you Xander. Trisha" she smiled at him, turning his knees to jello.

"Xander!" Spike and Buffy ran up.

"Are you alright? Willow did a spell and found out all the demons were here and we knew you were…" Buffy trailed off as she caught site of the woman who was obviously stronger and had a better fashion sense then her, "who's this?"

"Oh!" Xander sprang a little more to attention at mention of her "this is Trisha, she saved my life!"

Spike was staring at the woman. Even though he had admitted to Xander he was gay and they had a long and happy relationship, he couldn't help but be completely enthralled in this woman. Her dark beauty and obvious sharp wit pulled him in, waking a part of his demon that had been dormant for centuries.

Buffy looked the woman up and down, studying her. It was obvious by the pile of demons behind her that she was strong, much stronger than Buffy herself. Behind her eyes were years of priceless wisdom even though her looks were youthful.

The woman just stood there as they all gawked at her, more than used to the attention.

Willow ran up awhile later.

"Is everyone ok? Please tell me the demons didn't kill Xander!" She yelled breathlessly to them, she stopped and looked at them confusedly, wondering what they were all looking at. She turned her head and gasped.

The woman standing there was radiating off magic power, she was obviously much stronger than Willow could ever hope to be. She wondered if Terra would mind if she brought this new woman to their bed.

"Well, you'll all have to excuse me. I have to go stop a forest fire with my bare hands and stop the world from being sucked into a hell portal single handedly" The woman smiled, holding out one of her perfectly manicured hands to show how very capable they were. She gave them a brief salute before turning and walking away.

Everyone let out a small whimper, watching her perfectly shaped backside as it slowly left them. All of them felt like a hole was being torn into their chests that could never be filled again. The woman stopped, making them all look up at her in hope. She turned and gave them a smirk.

"Don't worry, you'll see me again when I have to save your asses several times and I'm sure we'll meet in a club or bar where I'll completely captivate all of you once again" She smiled again "see you soon" She walked away.

Xander looked at Spike, very turned on from this encounter.

"Wanna go home?"

Spike nodded and grabbed Xander's hand, dragging him home for lots of sexually frustrated, fantasy filled fun.

Willow looked at Buffy.

"Well, um, I should go……."

"Just go" Buffy said, interrupting Willow's attempt to come up with a good excuse.

"Thanks!" Willow rushed home to Terra, wondering if she could convince her lover to allow another person in their bed.

Buffy sighed "I really need to get another boyfriend. Stupid men."

A hand traced up her back, making her shiver.

"You don't need men, you've got me"

Buffy turned to face Trisha in all her glory.

"But I thought… the fire… the hell portal…" Buffy looked at her with wondrous eyes.

"Already taken care of" She smiled at Buffy.

They left the clearing together, not worried about the big pile of dead demons, since they all cleared up simply by the woman looking their way, not wanting to be a hassle to her.

The perfect woman gave Buffy the perfect ending to the now perfect night. She let her comb her perfect hair aaaaaaall night long.

a/n: The lesson? Fics should be about the main character from the show, not some random character. No offense, but if I read a fic that has a summary about Spike, I want to read about Spike, and I want him to be the focus, not some random character no one knows about. A made up character should be a highlight to help the main character along, not the focus of everything. Sorry, got on rant mode. Hope you all enjoyed it, leave a comment even if you didn't cause I love feedback.


End file.
